Rebirth of Nibiru
Rebirth of Nibiru is the one hundred and seventeenth episode of Ben 10: Universal Road Trip. It is also a crossover with Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated. Synopsis: When a hate plaque effects everyone in Ben and Rook's world, they go inside the bleed to Mystery Incorporated's dimension of Crystal Cove, where they have to team up with them to stop a dangerous enemy called, "the Evil Entity", who is responsible for the hate plaque. Only to find Mystery Incorporated is actually against them. Plot: ??? Major Events: *Ben and Rook go inside the Dreamworld to help Mystery Incorporated escape to stop their evil sides, created by the Evil Entity, whose influence is corrupting both worlds. Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Mystery Incorporated: **Scooby-Doo - trapped in the Dreamworld by the Evil Entity **Shaggy Rogers - trapped in the Dreamworld by the Evil Entity **Fred Jones - trapped in the Dreamworld by the Evil Entity **Daphne Blake - trapped in the Dreamworld by the Evil Entity **Velma Dinkley - trapped in the Dreamworld by the Evil Entity *Fred Jones, Sr. *Cassidy Williams *Sheriff Stone *Barty Blake *Nan Blake *Dale Dinkley *Angie Dinkley *Colton Rogers *Paula Rogers *Flashback Characters: **Vincent van Ghoul - advising the gang upon the coming danger. **H.P. Hatecraft - seen giving them a Dream Catcher. Infected Hate Plague Victims: *Helen Wheels *Pierce Wheels *Galactic Enforcers: **Ultimos **Tini **Synaptak **Chancellor Reel *Grandpa Max *President Carl Tennyson Villains: *Evil Entity - infects Ben and Rook's world with a hate plague, and turns Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby from mystery solvers into villains *Mystery Incorporated (Evil): **Scooby-Doo - under the Entity's influence, he is akin to Professor Pericles, wearing his scarf and having the same scar on his left eye **Shaggy Rogers - under the Entity's influence, he is akin to H.P. Hatecraft, having the same beard and hair style as him, and wearing his suit **Fred Jones - under the Entity's influence, he has a beard of evil, and a Beard of Evil and a Red and Black and Evil All Over color palette **Daphne Blake - under the Entity's influence, she is akin to Alice May, wearing her clothes, and having the same hairstyle. She also wears her Obliterateix uniform in battle **Velma von Dinkenstein - under the Entity's influence, she is akin to Vincent Van Ghoul, having her hair similar to his, and wearing a cloak, while going by her birth name, "Velma von Dinkenstein" ***Kriegstaffebot - controlled by Velma von Dinkenstein, due to her Germany culture *Galaction - works with the Evil Entity so he can collect something in Mystery Incorporated's world, which is The spirit of Intelligence. *Flashback Villains: **Alice May - captured by Galaction **Ricky Owens/Mr. E - seen in a cell. **Professor Pericles - seen under the mercy of Galaction Aliens used: *NRG - used to defeat The Evil Entity *Terraspin - used to save Scooby from Ultimos *Armadrillo - used to bury Galaction *XLR8 - used to catch Fred, Velma, and Daphne. *Blitzwolfer - used to knock out Carl. *Diamondhead - used to slay the enitity *Chromostone - used to destroy the stones Quotes: ??? Trivia: *The episode in Scooby's dimension takes place in Season 2 events where Fred still has his beard, Shaggy having his haircut. And it takes place between the episodes, The Night the Clown Cried and The House of the Nightmare Witch. So this is technically a time travel episode, where Ben and Rook travel to the beginning of the Season 2 events to save Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred and Velma from falling under the Entity's influence, so they wouldn’t even think about destroying it in Come Undone. *Ben asking the Gang for help investigating Galaction's identity is one of the plot points in Hyper Crisis: Heroes Unite. *Kate Micucci and Matthew Lillard replace Mindy Cohn and Casey Kasem for the role of Velma and Colton Rogers, as the other cast from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated reprise their roles. *This episode is dedicated to the memory of Casey Kasem. Category:Ben 10